Bootstraps
by Teenbat
Summary: Define "bootstrap": verb - get (oneself or something) into or out of a situation using existing resources. adjective - (of a person or project) using one's own resources rather than external help. noun - a loop at the back of a boot, used to pull it on. -My own take on what happens to Sly, and the rest of the world, after the end of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time.


Welcome to the story. I decided to take a little break trying to motivate myself to continue with my alternate _Sly 2: Band of Thieves_ fan fiction, and try my hand at a fan fiction that takes place after _Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time_. I hope you all enjoy.

I'm again going to tempt fate by not putting a disclosure here.

* * *

The last time he lay on the sand in a state like this- mind reeling, limbs weak, skin burning- was three years ago. For some reason the huge monster that held him in its grip had let him go, and he waited for death, still thinking of his past, the present, and whatever future he might have. The future he wanted to have. Who was he kidding? Even though that future had been real for a few years, he had always known that it could never last.

There was now a professional understanding between them, but the romantic relation-ship had sailed. The last conversation between him and her was an unspoken admission of love. But the words that came, or almost came, out of someone's mouth always depend on the situation in which they are said. They both knew that they would never see each other, like this, again. He knew that this 'time tunnel' that was ripping the blimp apart would almost certainly take him with it. She knew that as soon as he glided to safety, he would be arrested by the hundreds of police officers undoubtedly watching the show in the sky, or that he would go into hiding forever in order to prevent that from happening.

At least he now knew that his best friend was a better genius than the betrayer. The time tunnel wrenched his insides this way and that, and was in no definition of the phrase a smooth ride. At least the capsule he rode in was secure; otherwise he would have lost his cane. It was bouncing around the green glass container, but didn't seem to be making any cracks in the surface. He knew that, thanks to his quick thinking, he would be home soon. The capsule had a scanner on the outside, and he had scanned the cane. It wouldn't take him in a loop right back to the modern day Paris, but it might bring him somewhere better. The cane was his father's. Even if it took him back forty years, he would see his parents again. And maybe, just maybe, the genius in his father's gang could create a time machine. That is, if he hadn't already betrayed his father.

But those were all just thoughts. Fuzzy thoughts that he had while being flung through the spacetime vortex. And it wasn't to be.

* * *

Sly held his hand up to his face, blocking out the bright sun. All around him were the shattered remains of the green capsule he had ridden in, and lying in his hand was the cane. "At least I still have you, my oldest friend," Sly whispered.

Rolling over and then pushing himself into a sitting position, Sly caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was huge and triangular in shape. His eyes were still adjusting to the brightness, but could it be the Eiffel Tower? He knew that the time tunnel was for traveling through time _and _space, as Bentley's time machine was, so he could be anywhere. He would be somewhere close to where the materials for the cane were gathered, or at least the wooden staff, which was the part he had scanned for the time tunnel. Bois de Boulogne? The park wasn't too far from the Eiffel Tower, but Sly didn't remember it having this much sand.

"No. That's not the Eiffel Tower." Sly's vision was finally unblurring. "No, no, no. This can't be right." Slowly, the triangular shape turned into one of three pyramids in the immediate area, and in front of it was a large sandstone cat. A sphinx. "But, the cane." Sly tightened the laces on his left boot before standing up slowly and doing a 360, taking in the rest of his surroundings. Less than fifty feet away was a river, undoubtedly the Nile, and growing strong on its bank was a massive tree. A willow.

The reality of the situation finally hit Sly. This was worse than death. At least when you die, you can be buried next to your family, and your friends and whatever family you still have can hold a funeral. Can say goodbye. You can write them a note. Talk to them one last time. But 3000 years in the past, there is none of that. All that was here were the people of ancient Egypt, that willow tree, and Sly Cooper.

And Slytunkhamen Cooper the first, who undoubtedly had in his possession the original Thievius Raccoonus.

* * *

I hope those that read it enjoyed it. If you did (or if you hated it, or maybe you thought it was boring…) please comment. They do make a guy feel good about himself. Even if you're a guest you can throw a comment down.

Thank you in advance.


End file.
